The purpose of this preventive oncology academic award proposal is to prepare the applicant, Elizabeth Ann Coleman for an academic research career in cancer prevention and control. I have a doctorate in nursing and post doctoral preparation at the National Cancer Institute in cancer prevention and control. However, I require additional time to establish and launch an independent research career. If awarded the KO7 award, l propose to determine if intervention strategies designed especially for rural health care professionals can be used to increase significantly the adoption, maintenance, and quality of breast cancer screening for rural minority women. This study will provide valuable information that could be used to support development of more effective education programs for rural health care professionals. The model could be used in education programs to increase early detection of other cancers and improve health promotion activities among rural health care providers. The results of this study will be used to design a larger scale randomized control study to be conducted in a tri-state area. The grant will support my training in formal coursework, directed self- study, execution of the above research study, attendance and participation at professional meetings, work with the cancer education grant, and large scale study design with grant preparation. My co-supervisors and scientific advisory committee will monitor the accomplishment of detailed activities and the achievement of evaluative criteria. Progress reports will be submitted as needed.